priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Spelling Bee
Spelling Bee is where contestants try to spell the word "CAR" using hexagon-shaped cards to win a car; they can also win a consolation cash prize. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Spelling Bee is a large board which conceals 30 cards: eleven each of "C" and "A" cards, six "R" cards and two which say "CAR." To win the car, a contestant must select cards that spell "CAR," either with all three letters or a "CAR" card. *The contestant is given two free cards from the board at the start of the game, which are kept face-down; they can earn up to three more. Three small prizes are shown, one at a time, for which the contestant must guess the actual price. If their guess is within $10 (inclusive) of the actual price, they win that prize and another card from the board. Guessing the exact price of any of the small prizes automatically wins the three additional cards and all three small prizes, regardless of whether a previous prize has already been lost (as was the case on the January 8, 1999 playing). *All cards chosen are kept face-down and each is worth $1,000 while it remains face-down, up to $5,000 for the maximum five cards (prior to the start of Season 36, each card was worth $500, up to $2,500 for the maximum five cards). The contestant is offered a chance to quit and take the cash value of the cards. If they decline, the cards are turned over one-by-one, with the contestant given the chance after each one to walk away with the cash value of the remaining face-down cards. If the revealed cards spell out "CAR" or a "CAR" card is revealed, the contestant wins the car; however, the contestant does not keep the value of remaining face-down cards if they win the car. *If a contestant does NOT bid within $10 above or below the ARP of all three small prizes, however, the game is still not over. Since there are two "CAR" cards, as well as the fact that each card is $1,000 apiece, the contestant can still try to win the car by finding a "CAR" card or leave with $2,000 (this has known to appear five times; see below). History *Until the end of Season 35 which happened to be under Bob Barker's tenure, the cards were worth $500 each (for a maximum of $2,500). The cards were increased to $1,000 each (for a maximum of $5,000) beginning in Season 36 under Drew Carey's tenure. *Originally, the strips completely blended into the numbered slots, so there was no way to indicate what card(s) the contestant had picked off the board except for close-up camera shots. Beginning on October 29, 1992, red strips were added behind the number slots to make it obvious what numbers have been chosen. A frequency chart of cards was added to the base of the game board on February 7, 1994. *On two occurrences, on March 14, 1997 and 2006, the electronics were broken; the prices of the small prizes were revealed on price tags. *On January 8, 1999, a contestant named Amy Vitori played a perfect game, getting one "C," one "A," one "R" and both "CAR" cards; in addition, she won all three small prizes by correctly guessing the price of the fruit hammock after missing the prices of the rice cooker and the candle holder. However, Bob misheard Amy when she had chosen her fourth card. She asked for #26, but Bob placed #27-- which was an "A"-- in the fourth slot. *On February 4, 1999, a contestant named Christine only had three cards. After she had two "A"s, she decided to bail out and take $500. However, after she did, she asked Bob to show her the one remaining card she had chosen. Bob declined at first, but wondered if Christine should've seen it after he looked himself. After a brief pause, he said to his dismay, "Ladies and gentlemen, she SHOULDN'T SEE IT!!!!" The card said "CAR." Christine and the audience were in total shock. Bob grimaced as he saw Christine blow the car. *On at least six occurrences, on March 22, 1993, September 29, 2000 (officially the 28th season finale), November 14, 2000, April 22, 2002, November 15, 2006, and January 26, 2007, the contestant missed the ARP of all three small prizes by more than $10. On the first instance, she went for the car and got a "C" and an "A". On the second, he went for the car and ended up getting two "R"s. After the commercial break, he realized he forgot to mention a rule in which he would either leave with $1,000 or go for the car and Bob decided to award him the $1,000. On the third instance, he took the $1,000 and his first card was "CAR" and did not show the second card. On the fourth instance, he went for the car and got two "C" cards. On the fifth instance, the contestant took the $1,000 and one card said "A" and the other said "CAR" with the audience in shock; and on the sixth and final instance, the contestant went for the car and revealed an "A" and then successfully won the car with the "CAR" card, though Bob forgot to offer the contestant the $500 cash option after revealing the first card. *On May 23, 2014, a contestant had four cards and the contestant decided to take the $4,000. Her first three cards spelled out "CAR" and Drew Carey did not look behind the fourth card. Foreign Versions *On Mexico's "Atínale al Precio", the word "CAR" was replaced with the word "AUTO". The "A" was given for free and the contestant had to find the "U," "T" and "O" or one of two cards saying "AUTO." Each face-down card was worth M$2,000. *The Netherlands "Cash en Carlo" changes the letters to "WIN," and adds four cards worth €1,000; there are 9 "W"'s, 9 "I"'s, 6 "N"'s, 2 "WIN"'s and 4 "€1,000" cards. Drawing a "€1,000" gives that amount to the contestant regardless of the outcome. Each face-down card was worth €200. *On Vietnam's "Hãy chọn giá đúng," the contestant had to find the name of the prize using words on each card: beginning, middle and end or a card with the whole name on it. Each face-down card was worth VND300,000. *On Colombia's "El precio es correcto", the word "CAR" was replaced with the word "CARRO", and adds four card worth $300.000; there are 7 "C"'s and "A"'s, 8 "R"'s, 6 "O"'s, 2 "CARRO"'s, And 4 Items playing. Trivia *Spelling Bee was played once on the primetime Price is Right. On top of that, the game was won. *Spelling Bee perfect playing (both car cards and spelling CAR) happened twice. *September 29, 2000 was the only known time a contestant got nothing but R's. Gallery Spelling Bee.jpg Amy's Perfect Spelling Bee Playing Perfect_Spelling_Bee-1.png|This was the price of the candle holder but missed it by $12. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-2.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-3.png|This was the price of the cooker but missed it by $20. But-- Perfect_Spelling_Bee-4.png|Amy redeemed the first 2 items by guessing the fruit hammock exactly right. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-5.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-6.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-7.png|By guessing the fruit hammock exactly right, in addition to winning the fruit hammock, she redeems herself by winning the cooker and the candle holder. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-8.png|She gets 5 cards. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-9.png|The first card had a "C" and when the 2nd card revealed, BOOM! She wins the car. Perfect_Spelling_Bee-10.png Perfect_Spelling_Bee-11.png|Who can do better than that? 2 cards that read the word "CAR" and finding the 3 letters that spell out the word "CAR". Perfect_Spelling_Bee-12.png spellingbee1.png spelling_bee2.png spellingbee_3.png YouTube Videos Spelling Bee premiere (September 15, 1988) 5 Straight same letter playing Spelling Bee A perfect playing footage of Spelling Bee (January 8, 1999) Spelling Bee for a 1966 GTO (May 10, 2010) A Heartbreaker from 2013 (October 8, 2013) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games